


My Future

by allixiler



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allixiler/pseuds/allixiler
Summary: As thoughts of doubt cloud your head, Simon is determined to make sure you know you have nothing to worry about.
Relationships: Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors)/Original Female Character(s), Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	My Future

He was leaning against the windowsill, arms crossed, and watching you intently. He was trying desperately to gauge your mood and figure out what was wrong;

“I just don’t understand what’s going on with you,” He signed heavily, frustration evident in his tone.

The two of you had been fighting for about 30 minutes now, tempers flaring and confusion building. The quarrel had began when Simon questioned your strange behavior that he had been noticing recently. It hurt to see you so distant from him. He knew something was going on in that pretty head of yours.

“There’s nothing ‘going on’ with me,” You snapped back. Although, the way you were folding the shirts in front of you said otherwise.

“Bullshit,” He griped; “If you fold my favorite shirt any harder it’ll have a permanent crease in it,”

You paused for moment, before muttering a grumbled apology. You set the laundry aside and took a deep breath to give yourself a second to reset. You turned around to where he could now see your front and face. He was still against the window, his eyes brightening now that you were facing him. You were out of things to say, but he was determined to work this out.

“Baby,” He started to say softly, raising his head slightly; “If you don’t want to talk, you don’t have to. But I can tell something’s off and I just want to help you,”

Silence filled the room as you thought of what to say. It was hard to admit when you were afraid of something. You were much more reserved than he was, so he knew it wasn’t always easy to just say what you felt.

“The world isn’t what it used to be. We both know that, obviously,” You stated still slightly on edge.

Simon was listening, not exactly sure yet what you were getting at;

“I’m really, really happy with you. I love being with you,” You breathed truthfully.

Simon nodded;

“Then what’s the problem?” He asked, now approaching you.

You finally felt it click in your head and you just let it out for your heart to hear;

“When I picture my future…it’s always with you,”

Your confession made his heart leap, your own eyes glistening at the words. He laughed somewhat shortly and lightly;

“Is that so bad?” He questioned.

You shook your head;

“Not if you feel the same way…if you believe that we could continue to be real even in this shit world,” You said honestly.

He grinned and cupped one side of your face, his thumb carressing your cheek;

“You’re damn right I believe it,” He said letting the words flow so you could really understand; “I never doubted it,”

Tears were stinging your eyes and threatening to fall down your cheeks;

“I feel bad that I ever did,” You quivered; “I don’t know why, it just came over me.”

You began crying now, the tears dampening his hand that was on your face. He pulled you to him;

“Oh, honey, no. We all feel things differently. Don’t feel bad,” He said rubbing your back; “I care about you and I believe in us. We’re going to be just fine, sweetheart.”

You nodded against him, his laugh in response even more comforting to you. He kissed you as your cries died down and your tears stopped. His words had reminded you of everything the two of you had been through. Sure, you didn’t know each other pre-apocalypse, but you sure knew each other now.

And you both knew that you were each other’s forever.


End file.
